Akihiko Sanada
Akihiko Sanada is a playable character from Shin Megami Tensei's Persona series. Biography The Legacy of Akihiko Sanada *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006-2008)'' **''Persona 3 FES (2007-2008)'' **''Persona 3 Portable (2009-2011)'' *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (2013-2014)'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014)'' Appearance Akihiko has short silver hair, grey eyes, skin of pale complexion and wears a white band-aid above his left eye. He wears a slightly modified school uniform of the Gekkoukan High School, where he replaces the standard jacket with a red sweater vest. Additionally, he wears black leather gloves. His standard summer outfit consists of a red v-neck t-shirt and white pants, while he is seen wearing a white jacket and a red scarf, as well as white pants on winter days. He is never seen without his gloves except during the trip to Yakushima while he is on the beach and briefly during the school field trip in Kyoto. During his flashback scene in Persona 3 FES which takes place of an unspecified amount of time before the beginning of Persona 3, a much younger Akihiko is depicted, having softer facial features and a band-aid around his nose. He wears a red shirt under his white chemise and black pants. In Persona 4 Arena, a 20 year-old Akihiko is seen. He has another band-aid on his right cheek, a cross shaped scar on the left side of his head, and stubble. He wears brown pants, and the left thigh of his pants is bandaged, while the right has several tears on it. He wears reddish brown boxing gloves and a matching cape. He does not wear a shirt, and he seems to have been injured by a huge animal, as he has three scars on his chest, and a few scars on his arms as well. In addition, he carries a machete, a bottle of water, large knife, and an evoker with him. In the non-canon Persona -Trinity Soul-'' anime, taking place 10 years after the events of ''Persona 3, Akihiko is now an adult and considerably more mature. His skin is slightly tanned and he doesn't wear the band-aid above his left eye. Akihiko is seen wearing a black suit-like outfit together with a light brown collar shirt and red tie. Personality A cool and well-respected upperclassman, Akihiko is serious and determined, as well as cracking small jokes on small occasions (such as with Junpei, though this happens not as often), and tends to show his excitement for a big challenge. He also has an aggressive side, which he usually demonstrates when dealing with Shadows. He never gives up and always tries to get stronger in order to protect what is dear to him and feels guilty for not being able to save his sister, Miki, from the fire. He acts like an older brother for the younger S.E.E.S. members and especially in Persona 3 Portable if the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, Akihiko is shown to care a lot about her. Akihiko is on good terms with Shinjiro and keeps in touch with him even after he quit S.E.E.S., and cares a lot for him, as shown when Akihiko finds out about the drugs Shinjiro uses in order to prevent his Persona from going berserk. This part of Akihiko's personality is demonstrated once again after Shinjiro gets killed (or falls in a coma, in case the player manages to max Shinjiro's Social Link before his demise in female protagonist's storyline in the portable version), when he is seen grieving his death (or desperately begging Shinjiro to wake up, in the case of the coma). Despite his rather cool and disciplined demeanor, Akihiko is frequently dragged into Junpei's various antics (usually against his will), where he, unlike his usual self, often starts to panic and totally lose his composure. Theme Song Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Persona_4_The_Ultimate_Akihiko.jpeg|Persona 4 Arena Renders Akihiko_Sanada_render.png|Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Story Artworks Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Good Characters Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Boxing Characters Category:Gekkoukan High School Students Category:S.E.E.S. Members Category:Shadow Operatives Members Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Born in September Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2006 Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Characters